Full Circle
by MoonFey
Summary: Fourth in my P&P future universe. The Darcy children are growing up and just how are Mr. Mrs. Darcy taking this?


Hello everyone, as some of you may know this is the 4th in a series I have been writing about the the future of the Darcy family as I like to imagin it. If you have not read the first three I would suggest it because you will be lost for most of the story. (What they have found, Darcy picnic for 4 (5?) and Where the time has gone) If you already have thanks for reading and here is part 4!

**_Full Circle_**

Miranda Jane Darcy sat with her older sister Bella in the library of her home Pemberly. She was the youngest and the last of the Darcy children; that is at least what her mother vowed. Bella was patiently drilling French vocabulary into her young sister's mind.

"J'ai deux frères" Bella would pronounce clearly and Miranda would dutifully 'répétition'

Miranda idolized her beautiful older sister. At eighteen Bella Rose had lived up to her name and there was always another young man seeking to court and win her. Bella Rose Darcy of course would have none of that. She was just as stubborn about the male sex as her mother had been once and was determined to marry for love or die a spinster, which in all honesty her dear Papa had not problem excepting.

The two sisters were practicing French to pass the time for today was a very special day. Both of their dear brothers where returning home along with two of their cousins. Alexander had been away with Uncle Fitz training for His Majesties Navy and Benjamin had been on a tour with Peter Bingley and William Rothswell.

Suddenly Bella stopped reciting French phrases and stared out to the lawns below. Miranda went over and crawled into her sister's lap like she used to do as a toddler. "Where were you?" she asked sounding like their mother.

"Merely thinking about our dear brothers and cousins, it feels as if we have not seen them in years." They were silent for a moment until Miranda asked a peculiar question, "Bella will you marry Peter?"

"Miranda Jane! What ever gave you that idea?"

"You write to him often and speak so fondly of him,"

"Yes but do I not also speak of Ben, Alex and Will in the same manor."

"I suppose," she gazed at her sister.

"I love him very much, as I love our brothers, not as Mama and Papa love each other. Why such a question?"

"Well if you married cousin Peter you would be close by and I would be able to visit you often."

"I see, with all this talk of marrying me off you fear I would leave."

"Oh yes Bella, it is hard when our brothers are not here but not having you to tell me stories at night or sing songs on the piano forte with would be…horrid."

Bella laughed slightly; for a seven year old sometimes Miranda reminded her of her Aunt Mary.

"No my dearest I promise if I ever get married I will be close by and visit so often you will tire of me."

"Promise?"

"I vow with the deepest convictions of my heart my sweet little sister." Miranda smiled and kissed her sister cheek. They sat for a while watching the fountains glisten in the late sun. A while later a knock signaled the arrival of their father at the library door. Mr. Darcy entered to find his two daughters quite content. They rose as he entered and came forward to embrace their father and receive their customary kisses. "Well my dears, it would seem the lads have decided to arrive as close to schedule as can be hoped."

"Are they really here Papa?" asked Bella

"I saw them from my study window, you mother is already in the entrance hall."

With that the two girls made a made rush to the main doors their muslin gowns flying behind them. They came to a stop and linked arms with their dear Mama. Bella and Miranda counted the horses and there were six.

"Mama who is that other gentleman riding with our family?" asked Bella

"Oh your brother Benjamin mentioned one of his university friends, who toured with them, would be staying here a while before he returned to his home."

By the time Mrs. Darcy had finished her explanation the men had dismounted and hurried toward the front door. After being hugged and kissed by her brothers her cousins and her Uncle Fitz, Miranda found herself staring at a young man that she had never seen before. He looked somewhat like her father in the portrait of him in the gallery when he was younger; perhaps a bit lighter in coloring and broader shoulders but the same strong face her father possessed.

"Mother, Father, allow me to introduce a dear friend of mine, Mr. Theodore Skeffington."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, and I thank you for opening your home to a complete stranger." Mr. Darcy stepped forward.

"You are most welcome and are a friend if you are brave enough to claim friendship to my son." The two men smiled and heartily shook hands. Next Mrs. Darcy stepped forward.

"You are to make yourself at home here Mr. Skeffington."

"I shall do my best Madam, and please call me Theodore." As he bowed over her gloved hand.

"As you wish" Smiled Lizzie "and it seems our son has forgotten to introduce the other ladies of Pemberly." Lizzie continued when she noticed her two daughters looking intently at the young Mr. Skeffington.

"Of course!" exclaimed Benjamin "Teddy this is my sister Miss. Bella Darcy and my youngest sister Miss Miranda Darcy."

Bella stepped forward and curtsied "Welcome to Derbyshire, Mr. Skeffington. I hope you have a wonderful stay here at Pemberly."

"Thank you, Miss. Darcy. I am sure I will be most at home here." He bowed in return. "And good afternoon to you Miss Miranda." He bowed to the young girl hiding partially behind her mother and sister.

"Good afternoon sir, I hope you had a pleasant journey.'

"As pleasant as can be excepted with this lot." He smiled and winked at her and she giggled.

"You are truly a blessed man, Mr. Darcy, to have all this lovely women in you life."

"And they never let me forget it." He replied while looking down at his wife who discretely had her elbow make contact with her husband's rib cage.

* * *

A few weeks into the male invasion of Pemberly, Bella was becoming increasingly fond of Mr. Skeffington. He was well trained on the pianoforte, a fan of Pope's poetry and able to discuss all the great works of Byron and Dante. His French was impeccable and he would often help Bella in her lesson with Miranda. Miranda was also becoming very fond of Mr. Skeffington (or Teddy when they were not in proper company) He treated her as an adult and was always kind and patient like Bella when it came to her lessons. It happened that Mr. Skeffington had once had a younger sister, Hannah, who was sadly taken by a fever when she was only eight years old. Miranda was hoping that this affection shared between Mr. Skeffington and Bella would last. Miranda would like to call Teddy 'brother' one day. 

When the women were making their usual trip into town the lads headed out to the fields to practice their fencing. They did not know that Bella had stayed behind to finish the latest publication of Byron's, _Childe Harold,_ and was known wander the Pemberly grounds.

After making her way through the gardens Bella ventured farther away from the grand estate to were the horse and training fields where. She heard the clanking of rapiers and the strenuous grunts of male exertion. She was about to make her presence known from her hiding place when their conversation made her stop.

"Admit it, Skeff, you fancy her." It was her brother Ben's voice.

"I am fond of her, yes." He replied

"Oh come off it Teddy, I have seen the way you look at her, you want her as Lady Skeffington." That was cousin William.

"Alright, I just never met a woman like Bella Darcy before," Bella quieted a gasp, "she is intelligent, accomplished, stubborn as hell and twice as kind as any saint…"

"And absolutely beautiful." Oh dear cousin Peter she thought

"Yes but not as beautiful as Susannah Rothswell to you though is she?" Ben teased. Bella knew her cousin was infatuated with her aunt Georgiana's eldest daughter.

"Careful there, Bingley, she is my sister." Warned William only half jokingly.

"And you," Benjamin turned back to his friend "best decide what you are going to do at the Ball Friday night,"

"What do you mean?" asked Theo Skeffington

"Either you ask my sister's permission to court her or I will drag Henry Aston down here and hope he has the courage enough."

"You bring a prat like Aston within 10 km of Miss Darcy and I will kill you… even if you are her brother."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Skeff!"

Bella made a quiet exit from the fields deciding she had her own plans for Mr. Skeffington this Friday.

* * *

Miranda was watching her mother and older sister prepare for the ball tonight. Her mother looked stunning in a pale yellow silk gown trimmed in lace with her diamond necklace her father had given her after they had been married ten years. Bella was breathtaking in her rose gown with pearls. Miranda watched in awe. She one day to be as amazing as the women before her; luckily genetics were on her side. 

"So my dear Bella, are you prayed ready to face yet another crowd of gentlemen attempting to woe you." Her mother laughed

"Indeed mother, I am most prepared," she answered with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, I know that look. Be kind dear remember they are only men."

"True mother, true"

Alice knocked on the door in order to take Miranda to her chambers before the Ball.

"Have a lovely time tonight mother, Bella," said the now sleepy little girl.

"Sweet dreams my Miranda Jane," her mother whispered

"I will tell you all about the ball in the morning" Bella promised with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

Mr. Darcy surveyed the assembly and declared this end of summer ball a success. Laughter, music and warm greetings filled the air along with the summer breeze wrapping Pemberly in the scent of late blooms. He scanned the room and saw Lizzie chatting with Georgiana, Jane Bingley and Charlotte Collins. His eldest was dancing with Miss. Catherine Ann Collins who, Darcy thanked the higher powers, had not posses an iota of her late father's mannerisms but her mothers wit, charm and utter goodness. Peter Bingley was entranced with Susannah Rothswell, which William watched while mid conversation with Alexander. All his children were account for except Miranda who was fast asleep…Bella! Darcy glanced around again but found her no where and that Skeffington fellow was gone as well.

* * *

Theodore Skeffington watched as Bella Rose floated around the terrace gently gliding her fingers along the leaves and blossoms. Suddenly her toffee eyes were staring straight into his chocolate ones. 

"Well Mr. Skeffington am I going to have to take the reins or are you brave enough?"

"Begging your pardon…I…I"

"I do not think your father would quiet understand myself asking his permission to court his son, would he?"

"Miss. Darcy…I am…do you… are you suggesting..?"

"Marriage? Eventually yes but there is some social protocol that must be observed."

"You would have me?"

"So full of questions tonight, of course if you will have me."

He did not answer for his did not have to, his lips gave a more affirmative answer.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy was striding the length of his bedchamber mutter to himself while his wife watched on from bed with a small smile on her face. 

"Darling why not come to bed?' she asked

"How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"What do you mean? This is a time for celebration."

"I do not want my Bella becoming a _Skeffington._"

"She is happy my love, that is all that matters." Darcy sighed then laid next to his wife, "Do you remember the day she was born?"

"I was there, dear husband," she laughed

"I just can not believe it."

"You still have another daughter."

"And she is not allowed a man until she is 25."

They both chuckled as they fell asleep. A whole new cycle of life had ended and began that night.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed it, any suggestions or story ideas you want to me try let me know 

yours, Moonfey


End file.
